Talk:Flywish
Talk to me unless you are Radclaw1 or SnowClaw1 Now Fear Me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! No I have a army my dear friend, but i shall help you if you ever start a war with Darktan, Hee Hee Hee -Xorai(I SHALL PREVAIL!) RE: Plz Join Cookies, Flywish! Though I hardly cookie-have any business with the cookie-evil guy, brother, I cookie-heard he turned good after the Great Darktonian Pie War. Cookie-see for yourself. No need for the army, brother! He's turned good! -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'MERRY CHRISTMAS!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'And have a good one!')]] 11:10, December 12, 2009 (UTC) No Thanks Corai said not to join that its "to dangeros" decode this message sey -Dara (DONT YOU DARE STEAL MY MAN!} YOU AREN'T GONNA DO ANYTHING TO XARY! WHAT DO YOU THINK? WHY AM I''' GONNA LET YOU DO ANYTHING TO HIM? WHY? Or me, for a matter of fact. --[[Willie Watt|'''Willie!]]''' (I may like Xary, but TALK 2 ME HERE!) OK Since you had not discriminated me in any way (unlike others on the wiki), I will fight Darktan with you. --Swiss Ninja Come see me when you can! 22:03, December 19, 2009 (UTC) In that case Prepare for war! BWAHAHAHA! Thinking: STOP JUDGING MEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -Xorai re:try me, just try me and see what happens! Our army is much more powerful than yours. We also have the entire Darktan's Army on or side. Mess with us and you mess with all of them. Wait- you already did. I wish you the worst of luck- not that we'll need it. Oh, and BTW, Cadence is going to be Dancing Penguin's Boyfriend. After V-day. --The Treacherous Trio WHAT THOSE FOOLS THAT DONT KNOW HOW TO TORTURE SAID! -Xorai Xorai sent us Xorai sent us to aska question< What? He saids he never threatend or attacked in anyway. -Xorai clones 123, 24, 356. Pwlease Adwopt Me I Pwromise I wown't Bwe Awny Hwarm. #REDIRECT REDIRECT [[Insert page title#REDIRECT Flywish 02:46, December 24, 2009 (UTC)Insert page titleInsert non-formatted text here]]]] Hwi Fwlywish Pwlease Bwe Mwy Dwaddy. I wiwll dwo awnythwing fwor woo. Bwut I Won't Twry Two Twake Dwown Dwarktwan II. I Worshwip Hwim! Pwlease Fwlywish. --Rwadclwaw1 Radclaw I see you depsise him, may i take him off your flippers? -Xorai Ok Ill send 2 of my clones and Xara. They arrive Well take the petguin. *puts on leash and brings to Xorai's base* -Xorai Hwi! wello!!! *wugz* -SnowClaw1 What a annoying petguin (freezes snowclaw1) -SnowStorm YOU LITTLE! *TACKLES SNOWSTORM* -Xorai YOUR DEAD AHHHHHH! *TACKLES AND SMASHES TO PULP* AND YOU BETTER NOT DO THAT AGAIN OR ILL FINISH YOU OFF GOT IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *WACKS HAMMER ON YOUR HEAD* -Xorai Dude he only does that to people he reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeealy hates with all hsi black heart......-SnowStorm No thanks Im a (Name and rank discloced) so I cant join, sorry. -Agent A of the (Name discloded) And I have a present for you! It's a machine that will knock you out and erase any trace of your mind that causes you to know you're evil *uses machine* Well, that worked fine. *Waits for FLywish to wake up* "Hi mista' Flywish sir. Is there anyway I could help you. You were on the floor for ten minnets straight!" -Bellina 0_0 "Mista?" That sounds like somethign that ummm, whats his name....Mwa Mwa penguin....genius...*Snaps flippers8 wait how did i snap? i dont got fingers *Looks at flippers* *turns around and is knocked out by a robber* -Xorai Heh Heh Heh 8Steals cape and runs away* -Robber Ow, well i think that was a jinx for threatenign Belinna, now im gonna keep that a secret *Wobbly waddles away* Fanclub Im making a Puffle fanclub, wanna join? Just to let you know Xorai is in it but he promised to no be evil during meeting n stuff so you two dotn fight or hate eachtogher during meetings. -Corai Indeed! -Xorai